What She Really Looks Like
by Bubblybunny153
Summary: We all know Haruhi as that flatchested girl, but what if one morning she woke up and wasn't flatchested anymore? And her hair grows super fast so she just puts a wig on so she doesn't have to cut it. Will the Host clib find out, or will she just keep this secret to herself...? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! :) this is my first fanfic! I'm working on becoming an author so your critisim is needed! I know my idea isn't original but oh well… *sigh* Just so you know this story does have a plot! But it will not kick in until after a couple of chapters. So read and review please… Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, sadly… :(**

**Chapter One:**

**Narrators POV:**

'_Better get ready for school.' _thought Haruhi as she got out of bed. She stalked over to the bathroom stripped down and got into the shower. She didn't even notice the several changes on her body. "What the?" said Haruhi as she looked at her body. '_SHIT! How am I supposed to explain this to the guys!? I know I won't tell them I'll just…. I'll just…CRAP!' _thought Haruhi as she banged he fist against the wall. '_I guess I have no choice I'll just pretend to be sick and stay home for the day and try to figure out what to do'_

She got out of the shower put her pajamas back on and quickly went in her bed. She heard her fathers footsteps as he came into the room "Haruhi, are you not feeling well?" "Yeah dad *coughs* I don't think I can go to school today, can you call *coughs* the school and tell them I won't be there today?" "Of course, daddy will call them and then I'll be going to work, feel better darling! Daddy will try to come home early today so I can take care of you, but no promises!" Ranka said as he spun out of the room. Haruhi couldn't help from smiling at her idiotic dad, he was 'one of a kind.'

Once she heard her dad leave she jump out of bed and put on her lime green tank-top with a white pair of shorts and black flip-flops. First she had to go shopping for new clothes and bigger bras. Once she headed out she decided to call Kyoya and ask for a bigger shirt and jacket for her uniform. She took out her cell phone, the one the twins got her, and dialed the number. '_He should be in the car going to school so he wouldn't be mad if I called him' _thought Haruhi.

*ringing*

"_Hello"_

"Kyoya"

"_Haruhi? Why are you calling me, we'll see eachother soon enough at school so whatever you have to tell me it's going to have to wait until then."_

"Kyoya I'm not going to be at school today so I have to ask you this now."

" _Why not, are you sick?"_

"Yes I am, now I need you to order me a bigger shirt and jacket for my uniform, okay?"

"_What's wrong with the one you have now?"_

"Umm… It shrunk in the wash and I need a bigger one so when I wash that one it'll shrink to the perfect size."

"_Okay, I'll have one of my assistants drop it off later at your house, feel better, bye."_

"Thanks, bye."

*hangs up*

'_That was a close one. Now I wonder what bra size I am now?'___ thought Haruhi as she walked into the mall.

**Kyoya's POV:**

'_For some reason I don't believe her, but I guess she is telling the truth, and she didn't really sound sick on the phone….'_

**Narrators POV:**

"KYOYA! KYOYA! OVER HERE! KYOYA!" screamed Tamaki. "Tamaki will you shut up! Your acting like an idiot!" said Kyoya. Then Tamaki went into his emo corner mumbling stuff about how moms and dads shouldn't fight. "Tamaki get out of your corner so we can get to class." grumbled Kyoya. "First I want to see our little girl!" "Tamaki 'our' little girl is home sick and won't be back until tomorrow." "WHAT HARUHI IS SICK! MOMMY WE MUST GO SEE HER! SHE COULD BE DYING FOR ALL WE KNOW!" "She is not dying, Tamaki, now stop making a scene!" "How do you know, its not like you saw her" "Well I did speak to her over the phone, and she sounded fine, now let's go to class." Kyoya said while pushing Tamaki out of his way.

_At Haruhi's house:_

'_Who would have known that my bra size would go from an A to a C. well I guess I should make some lunch since it's already twelve.'_ Haruhi went into her room and put away her new clothes and walked out into the kitchen and made a sandwich.

_At the Host Club:_

"What do you" Kaoru started "mean she's" Hikaru said "sick" they both finished together. "She called me earlier and said she won't be at school today because she isn't feeling well." Kyoya said. "Yeah but this is Haruhi we're talking about, she wouldn't tell anybody and go to school anyways" Hikaru said. "And why would she call _you_, she must of said something else on the phone." "She asked me if I could order a bigger uniform for her, and I did." "What's wrong with her old one?" asked Honey. "She said it shrunk in the wash so she needs a bigger size." answered Kyoya. "I think she is hiding something" Kaoru said. "Yeah me too" agreed Hikaru. "I have an idea!" said Honey " Why don't we go over to Haru-chan's house and go see for ourselves?" "That's a great idea Honey! Know I'll get to see my daughter and take care of her while she is sick!" screamed Tamaki as he spun around the room. "We'll go after hosting" said Kyoya

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Needs work? Only you can tell me my fellow reviewers! Please review! Even if you don't like it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again :) as I probably told some of you I have a HUGE Spanish test coming up and my stupid English teacher gave me and essay that I have to write by next week. My English teacher is really mean, she gave everybody a different topic to write about. I have to write about play-dough, silly putty, clay, anything like that. So I will be completely occupied by that. I'm also a co-author with means I help real authors with their writing, so I'll be busy with that too. I know I said next week I would update but I was accutually talking about the third chapter… sorry if I didn't make that clear! I would like to thank all of my reviews I got at least six? I don't remember but it really made me smile :) I would like to thank:**

**HitaAndUtaPri (first reviewer, and I read some of your stories and they are really good!)**

**Shadowprincess100 (second reviewer)**

** (fourth reviewer)**

**HolderofthePenis ( XD LOL! Fifth reviewer)**

**Yin7 (sixth reviewer)**

**Thank you! All of your reviews made me smile :) if you are wondering why I don't have a third reviewer that's because I thought that they were rude and kind of off topic… but thanks for reviewing anyways Malafemmina :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Clib… sadly :(**

**PS: Thank you to all of my guest reviews too :) And thank you for those who followed/favorite my story. :) **

**Chapter 2: **

At Haruhi's House:

Haruhi looked at the clock. '_5:30, guess I'll take a nap and then make dinner'_ She went over to the couch laid down and went to sleep.

30 Minutes Later:

The host club got out of their car and started walking towards Haruhi's little apartment.

"Hey boss, what if she gets mad and kicks us out?" Hikaru said.

"I haven't thought about that… well we're already here so lets just find out ourselves." Tamaki said.

The host club walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Haruhi groaned, "Go away!" she yelled, but not very loud.

Kyoya took out a ring of keys and went through a bunch until he found the right one and stuck it in the door.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki gasped "You have a key to Haruhi's apartment! Why didn't you tell us! I want one too! AS HER FATHER I…"

"Shut up!" Kyoya said "I have keys to all of the host club members house's. Now do you want to get in or not?"

"Fine" mumbled Tamaki. Kyoya opened the door and walked inside. All the host club members looked around.

"Where is she?" asked Kaoru

"I don't kno…" "SHHHHH!" whispered Honey "She's sleeping"

All the host club members turned and saw a very sleepy Haruhi lying on the couch.

"OH NO KYOYA! I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD DIE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" screamed Tamaki. And at that moment Honey kicked Tamaki in the gut and Tamaki went into his emo corner.

"She's not dead she is sleeping, you can see her breathing, so shut up you idiot" Kyoya said.

Just then Haruhi woke up. "Dad is that you sorry, I just took a little nap, I'll make dinner know" Haruhi said while stretching.

Haruhi opened her eyes and thanked god that she changed out of her tank top into a t shirt so they couldn't see her chest and slept with her wig on, as she forgot to take it off.

"As I suspected, you aren't sick." Kyoya confirmed with the gleam in his glasses.

"No I was sick, but sometime in the afternoon I felt better and school was almost over so I decided it would be pointless to go." lied Haruhi while she glared at Kyoya.

"Yeah but even if you are sick…" started Hikaru.

"You would have gone to school anyways…" Kaoru finished.

"My dad wouldn't let me go to school, you know how he is."

'_I hate lying to them but if they know the truth I won't be able to pay off_ _my debt! Those rich bastards will just make me their dog again! Not that I minded or cared about being their dog but being a host will get me debt free faster! I hope they stop with all these questions…' _Next thing she knew she had the twins on either side of her.

"Haruuuhiii…" purred Kaoru

"It wasn't as fun without our toy there" finished Hikaru.

"WILL YOU DOPPLEGANGERS STOP SEXUALLY HARASSING MY DAUGHTER? CAN'T YOU SEE SHE DOESN'T LIKE IT? DON'T WORRY HARUHI DADDY WILL SAV-" Tamaki said but was inturupted when Kyoya hit him in the back of his head.

"Dammit Tamaki, what did I just tell you? Do you want the neighbors to complain?" Kyoya growled.

Tamaki shook his head 'no' and grabbed a chair and sat in the corner. The small brunette in the back then spoke up.

"Kyoya-sempai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"Do you have my uniform yet?"

"Yes, I do actually, but you do know that this time it will be added to your ever-so increasing debt?"

"Of course… when '_isn't' _every little thing added to my debt?"

"Now now, no need to be rude. I thought hosting would give you some sort of manners, but, if I'm not mistaken, that wasn't very host like at all. Do I need to get Tamaki over here and teach proper manners _again?"_

Just at that moment the tempature seemed to drop 10 degrees at the tone of his voice. Honey was hiding behind Mori and the twins were hiding behind Haruhi's 'commoner' couch, as they called it. Haruhi just stood there, sweat dropped, and rubbing the back of her neck nervously. At the sound of Tamaki's name, Tamaki leaped into the air and grabbed Haruhi's hand.

"It would be an honor to teach you proper manners again my lady, for it is a hosts duty to entertain young ladies with proper courtesy. Just watch me all dayand learn from that!" Tamaki said while kissing Haruhi's hand.

"I'd rather watch bread mold." She bluntly replied.

Before anything else could happen Ranka burst through the door spinning with flowers all around him.

"Haruhi! My little girl! I bought special Ramon Noodles just for yo-"

He stopped talking right when he saw that idiot Tamaki kissing her hand. Everybody froze waiting for him to do something. Finally after just standing there, he casually walked over to Tamaki, but still looking at Haruhi, picked him up by the hair and threw him at the wall. Everybody had fear on their faces, even the cool Kyoya and the stoic Mori couldn't hide their fear of the overly protective transvestite father that just flicked Tamaki to the wall like it was nothing.

"Haruhi, darling, you shouldn't keep the door unlocked when your home alone, especially when you are sick and defenseless! What if perverts-" glances at Tamaki, "come in and take advantage of you?"

"Dad it wasn't like that, Tamaki was trying to tell me about manners and stuff, no big deal,"

"Looks like we have a bit of a problem, Haruhi, do you know where my chainsaw is? I just want to see if it still works…" he said with a gleam in his eye.

"Dad! I got rid of the chainsaw because you couldn't handle yourself? Remember last time you almost killed the mailman for giving ne the mail? Honestly dad I thought you would've stopped that by now."

All of the host club members shuddered at the thought of Ranka-san with a chainsaw chasing the poor mailman who was just doing his job.

"It is a mailman's job to deliver the mail, not flirt with my little girl!"

"He wasn't flirting dad, he just told me that Ouran acceptance letter was in there, and then you freaked out, just drop it already. Besides the host club members were just about to leave, right guys?" Haruhi said while turning and giving a very scary smile to all of them. They all gulped and wondered hor such a cute and innocent girl can be so scary. Kyoya was the first to speak.

" Yes we were, and I suppose we'll see you tomorrow Haruhi?"

She just nodded in response happy they were finally leaving, she had to tell her the 'situation' she was in, so it was best they weren't here. They all said their goodbyes and left Haruhi to the part of the day she would hate, telling her dad. She walked into the kitchen and made some tea for her father, and sat down at the table. The silence was killing her she just didn't know how to start the conversation. She looked at the clock on the wall the seconds ticking away that she could be using to tell her father. Ranka looked at her with worry, and was about to say something when she spoke.

" Dad, I need to tell you something."

**A/N: Review please tell me what you thought! Good or bad, it doesn't matter, but nothing off topic okay? (just saying from experience) bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IMPORTANT- I have a new OHSHC story I'm working on. It's called "Don't Tell Anyone" I worked really hard on it so please read :) I only have the prologue up which is like 300 words or more, I don't remember, so you don't have to read a lot. I would like to say that I will continue on BOTH stories so don't worry. I just work better if I have different stories to rotate on, so I don't get bored with the same one :) thank you to all of my new reviewers and to the people who followed/favorite! You made me smile :) I'm not gonna list you all, sorry :( if I did this would be too long! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**Chapter 3**

**Haruhi's POV:**

"Dad I have to tell you something" I said.

"Oh god please don't tell me your pregnant! Your too young! Your my little girl!"

"Dad that's no-"

"It was that blond idiot wasn't it! I knew I shouldn't have let you throw away that chainsaw! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE'S GONNA WISH HE NEVER BOR-"

"DAD! That's not it! Would you please stop making up scenarios, please!"

"So it was the TWINS! I knew they were no good from the start! Which one was it? Which one defiled my daught-"

"DAD! Will you please SHUTUP! I'm NOT pregnant. Why would you even think that? Never mind it doesn't matter, I have to tell you something."

'_God, he can be a handful sometime. Why would he even think I was… never mind I don't want to know. I wish he could just make this easier, but knowing him it will just get harder.' _I looked at my dad he still had that weird gleam in his eye, the same gleam he used when he thought of killing Tamaki. I took a deep breath and said-

"Dad I- umm I hav-"

'_Now that I think about it how do I tell him?' _He just sat there staring at me waiting for me to say it, like he is waiting for me to say I killed a person or something. _'Guess I'll just show him.' _So, slowly I took off my wig to reveal my long brown hair. I looked at my dad to see what his reaction was then he just leapt across the table and grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Haruhi your so, so KAWAII! Why didn't you tell me sooner! I could have bought you pretty hair pieces, and dress you up like a doll!"

"Dad could you let me go! This is why I didn't want to tell you, because you would do this!"

"But let's go! Right now!"

"What? Where?"

"To the store of course! We have to buy you ACCESSERIES! We can also buy more cute dresses too! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Dad it's 8:30! We can't go now! Plus I need to tell you something else too."

'_Honestly sometime I think him and Tamaki are so much alike it's NOT even funny.' _I just watch him stop spinning and suddenly he became dead serious. It kind of scared me how much he changed moods…

"I umm had to buy _bigger_ bra's dad."

At times like these I wish my mother was still here, but I guess he can count for a father and a 'mother.'

"Ohhhh… I see my little girl is growing up so fast!"

He gives me another hug then suddenly lets go. He looks kind of sad I wonder why…

"Did you just say you _bought _knew bras _today?_"

"Yes… why?"

"You bought them without **ME**! How could you we could have bought them together! We'd get the cutest one in the store!"

"That's exactly why I _didn't _tell you, I already bought them no need to worry. I have to go do my homework now so if you need me I'll be in my room. Goodnight."

"Fine. Goodnight my darling daughter!"

I walked in my room grabbed my bag and sat on my bed. This is why I don't tell him that much stuff. The reason my hair is long and not short is because it grows really fast and it gets really annoying to keep cutting it every week, so I just bought a wig one day and wore that instead. Sometimes I even forget to take it off because it's so comfortable. I already finished my homework so I guess I'll just go to sleep.

**Normal/Narrator's POV:**

Haruhi woke up with a huge pain in her side. "Stupid bed." She mumbled. She groggily walked to the bathroom, stripped down, and got into the shower. _'Dad should be up soon so I better hurry.' _She got out and grabbed her chest binder. She glared at it while puting it on. She winced in pain at the fabric clinging to her sides. _'Better get used to this.' _She put on her uniform and then blow-dried her hair. She put her wig on and secured it with bobby-pins, so it won't fall off by Tamaki and the twin's bone-crushing hugs. Once she left the bathroom she went to go make some breakfast and some tea. Soon she sat down and started to eat, then her dad came out.

"Good morning Haruhi." Her dad yawned.

"Morning, dad. When your done with your shower I have your breakfast in the fridge, so just put it in the microwave. I have to go bye."

"Bye Haruhi! Have a wonderful day! I love you!"

Then he noticed that she was already out the door heading to school, and probably didn't hear a word he just said.

Haruhi walked along the wet streets. It rained last night but it didn't thunder. _'Thank god.' _thought Haruhi. She watched all of the early rising kids run around in the park. She smiled at the little children running around playing tag. Sometimes she wished she was that young again, but everyone has to grow up sometime. She made a few short-cuts through some alleys soon was infront of the gates to Ouran Acadamy. She walked in only to be hug by both sides of the twins.

"Haruhiiiii" they purred into her ear.

"What do you guys want know?"

"Ouch, why such the harsh tone?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing, now what were you going to say?"

"We were going to ask why you kicked us out of your house so quickly yesterday." said Kaoru.

"Oh that? You guys did come unannounced and that was kind of annoying, and I needed to study. We have a History test today, you know."

"We know." They said

**At the Club:**

There was no special cosplay to wear today, and that just made Haruhi even happier until Tamaki had to ruin it.

"I have an announcement to make." he declared.

"What is it boss?" the twins asked

"We're going to the beach!"

**A/N: Yeah I know typical beach theme, but I have a good idea for it. So please review they really make me smile! :) see! Oh and before I forget PLEASE read my new story I have for OHSHC! I worked really hard on the prologue and the entire story so please read! Thank you! :)**

**PS: I probably won't update this weekend on either stories because I'm going to my nephew's birthday party tomorrow! He is one-year old to day! Happy birthday Bryce! :) I can't believe I'm an aunt already… I feel so old! And I'm only 17 years old! Oh well, maybe Sunday I'll update? I don't know yet cause I'm going to my moms house so… sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sad Note

**A/N: I am very sorry to say this but this story is on hiatus until further notice. I just don't have any ideas to continue this story. Maybe one day I'll come back to this story but until then it is on hiatus. I don't think this story is going anywhere and I got some PM's saying this story was sexist so I am putting this on hiatus. If you are one of the people who said this was sexist (there was about 6) I am very sorry for offending women. I was not trying to make it sexist but I guess it came out that way. Also thank you to those of you who continued to give me support on this story and followed and reviewed. You really made me happy because this was my first fanfic. I am very sad that I might not be able to finish my first story but those 6 people made it REALLY clear that I should just delete everything I have written on this story. You guys are SO awesome for reviewing my first story and I would just like to say thanks to:**

**bunny hat 14**

**Darknight 898**

**Guest reviewer: Opinr**

**amtut 121 **

**cookienya**

**Guest reviewer: The Chibi Writer**

**Mysterious Figure**

**Guest reviewer: Sabrina**

**Guest reviewer: GreennaveyblueRa**

**Guest reviewer: Cloud**

**HitaAndUtaPri**

**Foxficeivia**

**mcangel 1976**

**Yin7**

**HolderofthePenis **

**shadowprincess100**

**Aige Lee**

**Julietmoon**

**Midori-Emmi**

**PatherLily 1**

**PurpleRose8a**

**RAYNE1692**

**frances979**

**italysbabe **

**twilightdreamers**

**vectordarcell1**

**EPICNESS RULES**

**GirlinBlue2364**

**OutsidersWhiteTiger**

**Jazica**

**You guys are what kept me going through the first couple chapters. To the six of you who PMed me and said this is sexist and I should stop it, you got your wish. I did NOT put you six on the thank you list because I do not want to thank you. And if you guys are reading this right now I hope you guys are happy that you drove me off a cliff with all of you negative comments. **

**If all of you nice people I just thanked please check out my other OHSHC story called: Don't Tell Anyone and I will soon b putting up a new one called: One Shot, One Kill.**

**Thank you again and hopefully I can give this a try in the future. ^_^ Bye! :) **


End file.
